Prior eviscerating machines have not always been totally successful in removing all or substantially all of the lungs from a poultry carcass along with the rest of the viscera on a high percentage basis. By the same token, however, machines manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention have performed quite admirably and have significantly advanced the state of the art. See for example prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,555,593 to Scheier; 3,653,093 to Scheier; 3,798,708 to Scheier; and 4,019,222 to Scheier et al.